The present invention is directed to the problem of typing on a computer keyboard when the capslock key on the keyboard is unintentionally activated, or the so-called "capslock error". Such errors occur when, due to the locking feature of the standard capslock key, successive words intended to be typed in lower case are all typed in capital letters, e.g. "ERROR" is typed when the typist intended to type "error".
The primary problem solved by the present invention occurs when the operator of the computer keyboard, having activated the capslock mode to "ON", continues to a section of the document wherein the text is not intended to be capitalized, forgetting that the keyboard has been placed in the capslock "ON" mode. Another common occurrence is when the capslock key is inadvertently touched during normal operation of the computer keyboard, thereby placing the keyboard in the capslock "ON" mode, unbeknownst to the typist. In either event, several characters or even pages of text maybe typed capitalized into the computer's word-processing program contrary to the operator's intent.
A visual indication of the capslock "ON" mode is present on most computer keyboards via a light or light emitting diode (LED), which is lit during time that capslock is "ON". Said indication is usually found in the upper right hand corner of the keyboard. Most word-processing programs also provide some sort of visual indication on the monitor or CRT that the capslock mode is "ON". One way the light can be turned "ON" in conventional keyboards is by a direct circuit connection between the capslock key and the light or LED present in the upper right hand corner of most keyboards.
Unfortunately, these visual indications are not particularly effective. The reason is that most typists, especially touch typists, do not concentrate on the monitor or keyboard while they are typing. In fact, they are trained to ignore both and concentrate on the text being transcribed. Consequently, when the capslock key is inadvertently pressed to the "ON" mode (or the operator forgets to turn the key to the "OFF" mode), the operator does not notice that many lines are typed in capital letters and must be retyped, all at substantial cost and lose of time.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide means to alert the typist that the capslock mode is "ON" by providing an audible indication that the capslock mode has been activated. Recognizing that millions of keyboards are in place throughout the world, one embodiment of the present invention is designed as an attachment to existing keyboards. Another embodiment incorporates the invention into the circuitry of new computer keyboards. A further embodiment incorporates the invention in the design of software, or as hybrid of both hardware and software.